6 bestfriend stories for 4 love
by Fuyuka11
Summary: Fanfic terinspirasi dari mv honeywork! 6 sahabat dengan berbagai cerita yang berakhir dengan 4 cinta (?)! Taoris, Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo (nyusul). OOC banget!
1. Yakimochi no kotae (Tao ver)

Judul: Yakimochi no Kotae

Author: - (Ika cuma publish cerita dari teman)

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Taoris, Hunhan, Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI! Typo terbang bagai aerosol! OOC! EYD berantakan! Cast bukan milik Fuyu meski mau (dor)! Terinspirasi dari lagu karya kakak honeyworks.

Summary: Melawan perasaan cemburu itu sulit. (summary gak nyambung)

Pembicaraan yang tak kusuka adalah pembicaraan tentang siapa yang kau suka. Aku benci mendengarnya, tapi selalu berpura-pura mendengarkan. Dan itu membuatku sedikit sebal pada diriku yang tak mau jujur.

Sebenarnya aku tahu alasan kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Benci mendengarnya tapi tetap mendengarkannya. Aku tahu. Mungkin aku hanya takut sebuah perasaanku terbongkar. Perasaan suka ku ini, aku harap tidak terbongkar.

"Kamu suka siapa Tao?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan Luhan dan Baekhyun padaku saat kami berkumpul. Aku membenci pertanyaan itu.

"kenapa kamu selalu menanyakannya?" tanyaku sedikit kesal. Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan nafsu makan saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Selalu begitu. Setidaknya bisakah mereka memberiku kesempatan untuk makan saat istirahat siang?

"kita bersahabat kan? Setidaknya kamu bisa memberi tahu kami siapa orang yang kamu suka." ujar Baekhyun. Aku tertawa hambar.

"Dan aku sudah mengatakan kepada kalian kalau aku tak suka pada siapapun." jelasku pada mereka. Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk saja lalu kami membicarakan hal lain. aku pura-pura tersenyum dan mendengar percakapan mereka sembari sesekali melirik ke arah kiriku.

Tak jauh dari mejaku-yang sedang digunakan kami untuk berbicara—yaitu hanya berjarak satu meja saja, seorang lelaki duduk sambil melamun. Aku tak tahu siapa dia, tetapi saat aku, Baekhyun dan Luhan berkumpul, aku selalu memperhatikannya yang seringkali duduk dikursinya seorang diri. Aku selalu berpikir kira-kira apa yang ia lamunkan saat seperti itu.

Aku sedikit kesal saat melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol mendekati mejanya. Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan asyik sehingga aku dapat mendengar tawa mereka yang keras. Kudengarkan dengan seksama apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan dari percakapan mereka, aku tahu nama anak lelaki itu. Kris. Nama yang keren menurutku.

"Tao…" aku menoleh dan melihat Luhan yang sedikit kesal. "Kamu dengar gak?" tanyanya padaku. dengan jujur aku menggeleng. Ia terlihat kesal karenanya.

Aku pikir ia tak akan sempat mengomeliku karena akhirnya bel berakhirnya istirahat pun berbunyi. Untunglah..

Hampir telat. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Untunglah aku sudah hampir sampai di kelas.

Saat sampai di depan kelas aku berhenti sesaat karena Kris juga akan memasuki pintu itu. Tentunya tak akan cukup jika kami masuk secara bersamaan. Aku menunggunya masuk, tapi ia tak kunjung juga memasuki ruangan itu.

"Pagi! Rambut bangun tidur-mu terlihat rapi." kataku sambil tersenyum saat melihat rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Kris lalu memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutup mulutnya. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Rahasia ya.." bisiknya pelan. mendengarnya, aku tertawa kecil. Ia lucu.

Aku kemudian masuk lebih dulu sedangkan ia mengikuti dibelakangku. Aku tersenyum saat sampai dibangku. Disamping karena aku tak terlambat masuk kelas, juga karena akhirnya aku dapat berbicara dengan Julian.

Aku kembali kesal saat melihat Kris tiba-tiba dikelilingi oleh banyak anak perempuan. Oke, aku tahu alasannya pasti mereka ingin bertanya tentang pelajaran aljabar tadi. Kris adalah anak yang pintar di bidang matematika, dan hal itu terlihat saat ia dapat mengerjakan soal yang sulit saat pelajaran matematika tadi.

Melawan kecemburuan ini ternyata begitu sulit. Aku tahu ini sangat berlebihan, tapi setidaknya inilah kenyataannya.

Rasa cemburu ini semakin memuncak saat mendengar beberapa anak perempuan yang mengajaknya untuk makan bersama di kantin sepulang sekolah. Aku hanya diam dikursiku smbil diam-diam meremas celanaku.

Aku tahu aku tidak cantik –yah karena aku ini lelaki yang keren-, tapi setidaknya tentu aku boleh berharap menjadi orang yang dia suka. Hal itu tentunya tidak dilarang kan? Iya kan?

Dan rasa cemburu ini berubah menjadi perasaan takut saat mendengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ya, pelajaran terakhir yaitu IPA, Suho saem tidak masuk karena sakit sehingga jam tersebut kami gunakan untuk bermain.

Kris beranjak dari kursinya bersama para gadis yang ada disekitarnya. Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk meneriakkan namanya. Setelah Kris pergi, perasaan takut-ku berubah menjadi perasaan menyesal.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Begitu aku menoleh, kulihat Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, dan Chanyeol menatapku dengan cemas.

"Tak apakah?" tanya Luhan pelan. Aku tercenggang.

"Apanya?" tanyaku sedikit bingung melihat mereka.

"kamu. Dari tadi kamu terlihat sedang memikirkan banyak masalah. Kami.. cemas.." jawab Luhan. Mendengar jawaban Luhan, kembali kuperhatikan wajah mereka. Aku tersenyum.

"tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Terima Kasih." ujarku sambil tersenyum. Mereka sedikit bernapas lega. Aku beranjak dari kursiku untuk pergi keluar. Dan saat Baekhyun menanyaiku kemana aku akan pergi, aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman yang aku harap dapat dimengerti olehnya.

Mereka berempat hanya dapat melihatku yang pergi keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru.

Melawan kecemburuan tidak akan membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku ingin berbicara padamu dan mencarimu. Aku ingin dirimu jadi milikku seorang.

Kutemukan dirimu sedang merasa tak nyaman duduk diantara gadis-gadis manis dimeja kantin. Aku mengambil nafas sesaat saat melihatmu. Menunggu dirimu bangkit dari sana. Aku menunggumu di sisi pintu kantin.

Saat kau beranjak pergi dan menghampiriku, aku buru-buru menarikmu kesisi yang lain agar para gadis itu tak melihatku yang menarikmu. Kau sedikit terkejut melihatku melakukannya tapi tak menolak. kamu menungguku berbicara.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan! Sebelum kamu pergi ke ruang ekskul-mu nanti sore, datanglah ke kelas ku!" Jatungku tak bisa berhenti berdetak kencang, aku harus menahannya. Menahan rasa ini sedikit lagi. Rasa ingin memilikimu seorang.

Kau dengan pelan mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku pun tersenyum lalu berlari pergi menuju kelas. Sesaat sebelum pergi, aku memperhatikan rambut hitammu yang sudah kau rapikan juga tubuhmu yag ternyata lebih tinggi dariku. Kalaupun ternyata rasa ini tak berbalas, aku dapat mengingat hal itu.

Aku menunggu di kelas sambil sedikit bersandar pada mejamu. Menunggumu yang tak kunjung datang. Apa aku lupa mengatakan tempat dan waktu nya? Ah tapi, yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu dan percaya padamu.

Jam 3.25. Lima menit lagi, ekskul musikku dan ekskul matematika mu akan dimulai. Tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku, yaitu menunggumu.

Dan tepat saat aku hampir putus asa, kau datang dengan terburu-buru. Kulihat kau masih memakai seragam sekolahmu. Keringatpun menetes dari keningmu. Kau menghampiriku pelan dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

Seandainya kita pacaran, aku akan membuatmu tersenyum tiap harinya. Begitulah pikirku saat itu. Tidak apa kan aku berharap menjadi orang yang kau suka? tidak apa kan kalau aku menyukaimu?

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Sedikit lagi, ayolah beranikan diriku. Sebentar lagi, akan kuucapkan kalimat keberuntunganku.

"Tidak apa-apakah kalau aku…."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Cuap-cuap:

Ini bukan fanfic yang Ika bikin, tapi punya teman Ika. Daripada dibiarkan berdebu di laptop mending di publish kan... Ika sudah jelasin ya jadi Ika gak plagiarisme atau semacamnya. Dan fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu kakak honeywork yang berseries. Setiap chapter judulnya sama seperti judul lagunya (promosi).

Oh ya, maafkan Ika yang gak lanjutin fanfic hello and goodbye, soalnya pr kelas 9 numpuk terus ujian online bulan januari (derita). Akhir kata rnr ne... Jeongmal kamsa...


	2. Yakimochi no kotae (kris ver)

Judul: Yakimochi no Kotae

Author: - (Ika cuma publish cerita dari teman)

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Taoris, Hunhan, Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI! Typo terbang bagai aerosol! OOC! EYD berantakan! Cast bukan milik Fuyu meski mau (dor)! Terinspirasi dari lagu karya kakak honeyworks.

Summary: Melawan perasaan cemburu itu sulit. (summary gak nyambung)

Pembicaraan yang kusuka adalah tentang siapa orang yang kau suka. Walaupun semua itu tak ada hubungannya denganku, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku tahu kenapa menjadi seperti ini. Suka mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan teman-temanmu tentang siapa yang kau suka.

Maafkan aku, itu mungkin karena aku menyukaimu.

Kau yang cantik dan ramah, begitu dikenal disekolah ini. Hanya saja mungkin kau tak menyadarinya. Belum pernah kulihat kau bersama orang lain selain sahabat-sahabatmu itu—Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Sehun—dikelas.

Rambut hitammu yang lurus selalu tergerai dengan rapi. Dirimu yang selalu duduk di kursimu dan dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabatmu selalu terlihat begitu bercahaya. Kemarin, juga hari ini, senyummu tetap sama.

Tak jauh dari mejamu, aku duduk seorang diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Tak apa-apakah jika aku menyukaimu? Tak apa kan jika aku berharap menjadi orang yang kau suka?

Cemburu mungkin adalah hal yang kurasakan saat melihatmu tertawa bersama dengan mereka. Hal ini wajar kan? Tak apa kan? Aku tahu ini aneh dan berlebihan, tapi inilah kenyataan yang kualami saat ini.

Aku berharap menjadi orang yang kau suka, tapi kembali muncul pertanyaan dibenakku.

"Apakah kau menyadari keberadaanku?"

Sadarkah engkau selama ini aku duduk disini menanti tatapan milikmu? Aku bahkan ragu kau tahu namaku. Haruskah aku menjadi terkenal sepertimu agar aku dapat dilihat olehmu?

Dan saat seseorang menepuk pundakku, kuharap itu kamu. Harapan yang tentunya tak akan terkabul. Itu bukan dirimu.

"Kamu!" kataku sedikit berteriak mengetahui Chanyeol-lah yang melakukannya. Ia hanya tersenyum iseng.

"Ihhh…. Kris, kok kamu menyendiri sihh… aku kesepian dikantin karena kamu tidak adaa…" serunya sambil duduk di kursi samping kananku. Aku hanya bisa meringis mendengarnya menyebut namaku.

"Kamu sakit Kris?" Tanya Sehun yang juga duduk di kursi samping kiriku. Aku menggeleng saja.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"ihh… aku kan kangen sama kamu Kris…" jawab Chanyeol asal-asalan. Tanpa menunggu lama, sebuah pukulan ringan mengenai bahu Chanyeol.

Terlambat! Aku akan terlambat! Aku membatin sendiri sambil tetap terburu-buru berlari ke arah kelasku. Tepat saat akan memasuki kelas, kulihat dirimu yang juga terlihat terburu-buru akan memasuki kelas. Aku tercekat.

"Tao.." aku berbisik pelan kemudian terdiam. Aku harap kau tidak mendengar suaraku tadi.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu kelas bermaksud untuk membiarkanmu masuk lebih dulu, tapi kau tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatmu itu. Tak ada ide. Aku benar-benar tak ada ide untuk menyapamu.

"Pagi! Rambut bangun tidurmu terlihat rapi." Katamu. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarmu menyapaku. Aku buru-buru menutup mulutku yang hampir saja akan terbuka karena terlalu terkejut. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena membiarkanmu melihat rambut ku yang berantakan ini.

"Rahasia ya.." kataku sedikit berbisik. Kau hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Aku harap kau tidak menertawakan wajahku yang malu ini.

Dan disaat dirimu masuk kekelas, aku sedikit tersenyum karena akhirnya dirimu menyadari keberadaanku.

Oke, perasaan menyesal ini bertambah parah. Aku menyesal karena sudah menjawab pertanyaan sulit saat pelajaran matematika tadi. Sekarang saatnya pelajaran IPA, tapi Suho saem tak kunjung datang sehingga kami memakai jam tersebut untuk bermain. Beberapa anak perempuan mengelilingi mejaku. Mereka terus-menerus memujiku. Ada juga yang mengajakku makan dikantin sepulang sekolah.

"Maaf tapi aku.. sepulang sekolah.." belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku, salah satu dari mereka memotongnya.

"sebentar saja kok! Hanya sebentar!" katanya. Yang lainnya hanya mengiyakan pernyataan anak perempuan itu. Aku sedikit melirik ke arah kananku. Kulihat Tao sedang duduk di bangkunya seorang diri dengan wajah muram. Apa dia sakit?

Saat akan menghampirinya, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Anak-anak perempuan tadi segera menarikku ke arah kantin. Mau tak mau aku mengikuti kemauan mereka. Sesaat sebelum pergi aku melirik kearah Tao.

Ayolah, tidakkah kau merasa cemburu dengan gadis-gadis ini? Tidakkah kau mau memanggil namaku untuk menghentikanku?

~~~~  
"A... aku rasa sudah cukup.." kataku. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku diminta ke ruangan Lay saem untuk berlatih mempersiapkan olimpiade matematika." Ujarku. Mereka kemudian saling tatap lalu mengangguk.

Terdengarlah sorak-sorakan kecil mereka kepadaku untuk memberi semangat. Untunglah aku bisa lepas dari mereka.. Aku harus mentraktir Lay saem sekotak keripik lays setelah ini.

Kembali kuingat Tao yang tadi terlihat muram di kelas. Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?

Aku tersentak saat seseorang menarik lenganku begitu aku keluar dari kantin. Aku mengikutinya saja. Dan aku benar-benar terkejut saat melihat orang yang telah menarikku itu.

Tao.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan! Sebelum kamu pergi ke ruang ekskul-mu nanti sore, datanglah ke kelas ku!" katamu. Aku masih terkejut saat itu, tapi aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Kau tersenyum lalu berlari pergi. Apa itu? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencangnya saat mendengar kalimatmu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Hal itu uterus menghantuiku.

"Hei, Kris. Saem menunggumu di ruang ekskul." Seruan Lay saem menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"I... iya saem?" aku mengerjapkan mataku. Lay saem hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya saat melihatk.

"Kenapa kamu?" tanyanya penuh kebingungan. Aku pun tak kalah bingungnya saat pak Reza menanyakan hal itu.

"Saya kenapa saem?" tanyaku balik.

"mukamu." Jawabnya. "merah sekali. Kamu demam?" tanyanya lagi. Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban Lay saem. Aku menggeleng lalu menutup mulutku. Apa yang terjadi padaku.

Lay saem hanya bisa menggeleng. "Ya sudah, saem mau beli minum dulu. Kamu cepatlah datang ke ruang ekskul." Suruhnya. Aku mengangguk lalu pamit ke kelas. Di tengah perjalanan aku hanya bisa menunduk dan terus bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Perasaan apa ini?" kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Lay saem meminum kopinya sambil sesekali melirikku dari mejanya. Dan saat ia melakukannya, aku pura-pura sibuk mengerjakan soal olimpiade tahun lalu. Ia terlihat kesal dengan sikapku itu lalu menaruh gelas kopinya dan menghampiriku.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya. Tanpa menatapnya aku hanya menggeleng saja. Diam-diam aku melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 03.23. Dua menit lagi semua ekskul sore di sekolah ini akan dimulai. Tao mungkin..apa sudah menunggu di kelas? Lay saem menelusuri arah lirikan mataku dan mulai mengerti.

"Kamu ada janji?" Tanya Lay saem lagi. Aku diam sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Teman?" tanyanya lagi. Aku kembali mengangguk pelan. Melihat anggukan-ku, ia terdiam menatapku. Begitu juga aku.

"Yang kamu suka?" sontak mukaku kembali memerah mendengarnya. Namun, aku hanya kembali mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan.

"Jangan biarkan dia menunggu." Ujarnya. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya.

"Dan jangan biarkan dia memulai lebih kamu masih SMP, walau kamu masih anak-anak, setidaknya kamu harus menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa saat ini." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku tak percaya, guru matematika yang sering dipanggil 'jomblo' oleh teman-temanku ini, dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"sebenarnya.."aku terdiam sesaat untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "untuk menjadi lebih dewasa tidak tergantung pada usia ataupun tingkat pendidikan." Lay saem tercenggang dan menatapku terkejut.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. "tapi terima kasih untuk kata-kata saem."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, tanpa pamit dan hanya dengan melambaikan tangan kananku, aku pergi keluar dari ruangan ekskul dengan terburu-buru. Aku harus cepat. Jarak dari ruang ekskul ke ruang kelas 8-1, yaitu kelasku sangat jauh.

Aku harap Tao masih disana. Masih menungguku. Aku.. walau apa yang ingin dikatakannya tidak sesuai dengan harapanku..tapi aku akan terus berharap. Berharap menjadi orang yang dia suka.

Pintu kelas hampir kucapai. Begitu aku masuk kedalam dengan terburu-buru, kulihat Melisa tengah menungguku sambil sedikit bersandar pada mejaku.

Rambutnya yang terurai terlihat berkilau karena masih sedikit basah. Kaos lengan panjangnya yang berwarna putih dan celana merah nya membuat jantungku kembali berdetak dengan kencang.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan dengan napas terengah-engah.

Tao menatapku lalu terdiam.

"Tidak apa-apakah kalau aku..?" belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku menahannya dengan menaruh telunjukku dibibirnya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan sikapku itu.

Aku berusaha agar napas dan detak jantungku kembali normal, tapi tetap saja.

"Aku..selalu cemburu saat ada orang lain selain diriku berada didekatmu." Kataku pada akhirnya. "Maka biarkan aku selalu ada didekatmu." Tao tetap terdiam menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apakah kalau aku..menyukaimu?" tanyaku pelan. Jantungku berdebar dengan kencangnya. Tatapan terkejutnya berubah. Matanya perlahan-lahan menjadi berkaca-kaca.

Aku terkejut melihatnya dan kebingungan. Ia tertunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dalam beberapa saat aku terdiam menunggu Tao berhenti menangis.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Ia seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tertahan oleh tangisannya. Aku menunduk agar ia dapat berbisik di telingaku.

Dan aku kembali terkejut dengan apa yang dibisikkannya. Ia ternyata mengenalku. Ia tahu namaku. Tai ternyata memperhatikanku selama ini.

Wajahku memerah saat itu juga. Aku menatap wajah Tao dengan tatapan tak percaya, tapi ia hanya tersenyum melihatku. Dengan senyumannya itu, ia kembali mengatakannya padaku.

"Yang kusukai selama ini hanya Kris seorang."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Cuap-cua:

Ye... Taoris sudah kelar kan? Oke, mari voting ne... Habis ini couple apa yang bagus dinistakan (Digerek).

Akhir kata rnr. Jeongmal kamsa sudah baca~


End file.
